mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Manku
Manku is the second main mascot of dinorauria. He was originally ment to be playful but dinorauria gave him an attitude change to a villinous Futabasaur instead of a playful one. Manku has a tiger strip design and is orange with a dark orange set of stripes. A peach tan underbelly and black eyes. Mainly he is decribed in the picture to the left. Biography During the days of the cretaceous era in, on the coasts of Japan, a female futabasaur protected her eggs, one however was snatched by a pterosaur that soon was struck by a magical platinum lightning bolt. The egg soon fell towards the sea! Only to fall into a vortex. On the other side it hatched into manku, who woke on a shoreline with a lab not far away. Manku ventured to that, to meet the sapiens of minn. Puzzled by the marine reptile, the sapiens tested an intellect ray on manku. Manku soon became smart, but a side effect occurred and manku grew, FAST! He soon became big enough he gobbled down the lead sapien before he could escape! Manku still says: “It felt good eating him, he tasted like ramphorincus.” Ramphorincus is manku’s favorite food. Yet somehow manku couldn’t be harmed! He escaped from the lab and made a laboratory where he concocted his own experiments. Of course, every friday he visits a town in Minn to work matinence on the clock tower. Manku also at times visits Lil' EX townto donate some of his powerfull tech to samud, don’t ask how this agreement was founded out, it just was, okay? Manku also eventually tried to clone himself in order to make a clone army, he succeded. Partially... One dark night manku met an an evil being, who had infiltrated his quarters, the tall, shadowy being asked manku if he wanted to make an alliance (giving manku had began reaserch on dark matter that day.) Manku managed to make a deal with the being for all of western mascotia. The rest is top secret. Relations (now with commentary) Tadpole- "I don't perfer the company of tadpole that much, but he is also an evil genious. " Dibble- "I HATE DIBBLE! He thinks he's so good, wait 'till I get my nuclear bunker set up." Spot- "I don't have much history with him other than the fact that I hate his guts." Naudi- "Wait, the orange ammonite has a name?" Samud- "It's a secret to everybody." Gilbert- "I remember, gilbert was the one I tested the phantom vaccum on." Relucas- "I plan on something with his stash of alien drugs. Something diabolical." Shade- "Wait, WHO TOLD YOU!" Ceaphus- "who is he?" Kaz- "He's one of my henchmen, minion, dude, things." Plakie- "I hate it when he calls." Elements Element Tech.png|Tech, duh. Element Water.png|Water Element Blight.png|Blight Element Dark2.png|Dark Element Lightning.png|Electric Trivia *Manku originally had horns you know. *Manku was meant to be a mascot, dinorauria hold a drive to help redesign manku. Jamespore123 did help dinorauria. *Of all dinorauria's characters, manku is the only one whos a bit evil. *Manku has his own army. *Dinorauria got the idea for manku from a DS game he plays called fossil fighters. *Manku works with the shade, but he plans to overthrow it when he manages to get a sample of dark matter from him. Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Manku Category:Dinorauria Category:Reptile Category:Extinct Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Male Category:Prehistoric Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Scientist